


〈世界線〉序章 背景設定

by FengChern



Series: 【HP長篇】〈世界線〉第一部 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22198894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FengChern/pseuds/FengChern
Summary: 假想一個湯姆．瑞斗沒有成為佛地魔的世界，這個世界裡莉莉和詹姆都活得好好的。劇情主基調為歡樂向。服用須知：1.私設很多，但是基本上人物個性和形象會依循小說原著2.時間線的行進也基本與小說原著相符3.寫手是個小廢廢，對作品唯一要求是不坑4.因為戴著濾鏡，所以在文中發現的CP，請相信是有意的5.不禁拍打餵食，但是請放輕力道（笑）6.本篇為長篇連載，如果沒有意外的話會和原著一樣是七部7.雖然主線盡量依照原著時間線行進，但是會有很多偶發番外糖8.全文以繁體字及台譯書寫9.如有需要陸譯版可留言提出
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: 【HP長篇】〈世界線〉第一部 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597930
Kudos: 2





	〈世界線〉序章 背景設定

此篇主要是整理一下《世界線》的世界觀及概要，請在開始食用本文前，務必看過一次。

《世界線》的最主要設定是建立在《哈利．波特》原著小說的世界觀之上，假想有一個平行世界，這個世界裡的湯姆．瑞斗並沒有變成佛地魔，於是莉莉和詹姆都好好的存活著，以這樣的設定為基礎開始的故事內容。

請不要懷疑，這就是個妥妥的《哈利．波特》同人。

所有劇情的時間線行進跟原著一樣，如果沒有意外的話就會是七部，但當然的有很多私設，所以接下來要簡單介紹一下目前為止可能會影響閱讀狀態的設定：

波特家的主要成員有：詹姆、莉莉、哈利、擔任保母的路平以及偶爾會過去避難的哈利的教父之一──天狼星。

《世界線》設定裡的波特家和原著不一樣，詹姆和莉莉都好好的活著，不過因為在原著裡兩位很早就離開了，我們多半只能用他人的言語或是記憶來推敲莉莉和詹姆兩個人的個性，所以這邊設定了莉莉和原著一樣是個溫柔堅強的母親，而且喜好魔藥學，於是後來也以魔藥學的研究為基礎開發了很多藥妝，成立了魔法世界很知名的藥妝研發公司，其中私設魯休斯也是合作者之一。

詹姆的部份就維持我們所知道的在學期間是個喜歡欺負人的孩子，雖然遇到莉莉之後改變很多，但是喜歡冒險的個性始終改不過來，然後我相信哈利容易遇到麻煩的體質或許是遺傳自詹姆，只是哈利是不惹麻煩然而就是會吸引麻煩，詹姆卻是既喜歡惹麻煩，麻煩也很喜歡找上他的類型。

順帶一提，莉莉發揚光大的藥妝研發公司原型是波特家的家族事業，據pottermore紀錄，波特家在祖輩時因研發生髮水而得以發跡。

然後是在波特家擔任保母的路平，最開始路平是在莉莉懷孕期間到波特家幫忙的，因為當時茉莉也正是懷孕期間（懷著榮恩），但是她又擔心詹姆沒有辦法好好照顧莉莉，所以才拜託心思細膩的路平去幫忙。原本說好莉莉生產完之後就會離開，只是後來經過莉莉的強力拜託（她沒有辦法一個人對付兩個幼稚大人──詹姆和天狼星）以及石內卜願意長期提供縛狼汁之下，路平最終答應了留在波特家擔任保母。

之後是天狼星，老實說，天狼星或許是《世界線》裡設定增加蠻多的角色。在原著裡，布萊克家其實是個悲劇，我覺得也許家人之間並不是真的怨恨，但是因為捲進了佛地魔的戰爭之中所以直接導致了他們家彼此怨恨，而且死傷無數。

在《世界線》裡的布萊克家雖然也常常會爭吵，但是我覺得比較像是大家就是要這樣讓情緒爆炸的吵過之後關係才會更加緊密，於是不論是布萊克夫人、獅子或者是天狼星，最後都會有個幸福快樂的結局，至少已經不再是含恨而終。

那因為天狼星和布萊克夫人的關係最終會冰釋，所以在《世界線》裡天狼星後來回到了布萊克家成為了家主，獅子是他的左右手。這也是為什麼天狼星會常常需要到波特家避難的原因，畢竟家主會有很多來自各方的壓力，而且他本人本身就很叛逆。

偷偷說：如果在主線劇情裡看到了疑似有把天狼星和路平湊作堆的現象，請不要懷疑，主線劇情雖然不會很明目張膽的寫出配對，但是因為寫手戴著濾鏡，所以全部都是真的（笑）

介紹完波特家跟布萊克家，接下來要進入馬份家，說起來我覺得，說完馬份家其實也差不多介紹完了（笑）因為衛斯理家和原著幾乎一模一樣，唯一的不同只有茉莉在滿月前後（路平要變身為狼人時）會到波特家當代理保母，也就是在這些時候年紀比較小的雙胞胎及榮恩跟著被帶過去，然後與年紀相仿的哈利成為了竹馬之交，雖然雙胞胎跟榮恩都覺得比較像是多了一個弟弟。噢，當然的金妮也在，同時也因為總混在男孩子之間，我覺得金妮比較男孩子的特質也強化了（笑）

那馬份家的狀況的話，基本上和原著差不多，其中水仙是完全和原作一樣是個氣質出眾的金髮美人，而魯休斯和跩哥則有些微變動。

魯休斯和原著一樣是個聰明的人，喜歡掌握人際關係，不過相對來說沒有那麼堅持純血。在《世界線》裡，魯休斯比起血統反而更重視利益，尤其是馬份家的利益，所以他依然在魔法部任職，喜歡結交朋友，同時他也會和莉莉合作研發藥妝，所有行動的準則都建構在利益之上。

跩哥的部份則是《世界線》裡修改比較多的，例如他的個性會變得沒有那麼高傲和不可一世，像是被寵壞的小孩，他會深受魯休斯的利益至上主義影響，成為重視家族利益的人，所以他不會刻意找誰麻煩，因為人際關係向來都是重要的資產，也因為如此，設定裡他和哈利、榮恩跟妙麗的關係也會像是朋友。只是偶爾還是會顯露出他孩子氣的一面，像是偶爾會和哈利拌嘴（因為同為石內卜的教子，總想要比較誰更受教父喜歡，只是在《世界線》裡哈利雖然知道石內卜還有一個教子，但是不知道是跩哥）

其中馬份家需要特別提出的設定就是關於家庭小精靈多比的部份，在《世界線》裡不論是魯休斯還是跩哥都是以家族利益為主要追求目標的人，但是他們兩個人的內心並不壞，即使是大家族出身，對待家庭小精靈他們也不會任意虐待，而且在某種程度上來說也很感激牠們的勤奮付出，所以在《世界線》裡多比過得很好。

最後同場加映石內卜的設定，當然的已經看過第一篇番外的話就會知道在《世界線》裡石內卜有兩個教子，一個是哈利，一個是跩哥，那因為涉及後續主線劇情，所以這邊還是不能透漏太多哈利成為教子的原因，不過請相信石內卜教授說的：這是命運。

那基本上教授的人物設定和原著一樣，是個總愛偏袒自己學院的偏心鬼，但是當然的，自從哈利進了霍格華茲之後，尤其又是葛萊芬多學院的學生，教授會稍微收斂一點他不合理扣分的部份（僅對哈利所屬年級）然後私心的讓教授不要那麼油膩膩。噢，不過老蝙蝠的部份大概是沒救了（笑）

總而言之，這部全篇都是以歡樂為主基調的故事，再次強調主線劇情裡會盡量不涉及CP，只是因為戴著濾鏡原著有的糖也不會少，而且可能多一點罷了（笑）

偷偷說：寫手其實吃犬狼和斯哈，所以如果不小心在主線裡看到這樣的配對傾向，請相信是故意的。

by.FengChern


End file.
